


A Hard Day's Night

by GirthMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Feminine male, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, High Fantasy, Large Cock, Muscles, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasm, Other, Playful Sex, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: OLD CommissionAfter a long day out in the woods, there's nothing the orc huntress Lasrakha likes more than to come home to her boyfriend, Miles, cuddle up, and fuck him in the ass.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	A Hard Day's Night

Early springtime in the Eastern Territories was always the perfect time to hunt. It was never too hot, there were plenty of animals that were still sluggish from hibernation, and the blooming greenery made it easy for an orc like Lasrakha to go unseen. Her pale-green, brownish skin let her blend in effortlessly with her surroundings. From her carefully-chosen hiding spot in a tangle of foliage, Lasrakha crouched and waited with one hand on her bowstring. She was clad in dark-colored furs to combat the slight chill that still hung in the air, beneath which were well-worn pieces of leather armor – just in case. Her brown eyes narrowed, and she set her tusks to work chewing her lip as she spotted a deer emerge from the woods ahead of her. She took a moment to brush her black, braided hair back to keep it from spoiling her aim. She took a deep breath, raised her bow, and pulled the string back, an effortless task given her muscular build. After a few moments, she fired.  
  
\---  
  
In the comfort of his and Lasrakha’s cottage, Miles was also on a hunt. He certainly wasn’t built for taking down game like his orcish girlfriend, but armed with a feather duster, he struck fear into any cobwebs that dared show themselves in the sanctity of his home. A simple outfit – some old trousers and a plain, white shirt – kept his slim form covered. His dirty-blonde hair was just a bit dusty from cleaning, and he blinked his bright, blue eyes a few times as one last cloud of the stuff took to the air. Miles took quite a bit of pride in keeping his home clean – a quirk that carried over into his work with the town’s sorcery council. Every scroll, every book, and every single crystal that adorned the shelves of his study was, contrary to the whole “dusty old tome” stereotype, completely free of tarnish.  
  
Miles sighed contentedly, resting his hands on his slightly wider-than-average hips as he surveyed his work. He nodded happily and made his way to the fireplace. He knelt down, stacked a few pieces of wood, and lit a nice, cozy fire. Miles stretched, yawned, picked up his favorite book, and took a seat on the couch just in time for the front door to swing open. Lasrakha stood in the doorway, wearing a toothy grin, her armor speckled with dirt and blood from her hunt. She wiped her boots before kicking them off and strolling in. Miles gave her a warm smile, set his book down, and hurried over to her.  
  
“Welcome back,” he greeted cheerily. “Get anything good?”  
  
“Oh, the usual,” Lasrakha replied, still grinning. “A few rabbits, a little boar… and a nice, big buck.”  
  
Miles’ smile widened, and he stood on his toes to give Lasrakha a peck on the cheek. The orcish woman was at least a full head taller than her boyfriend, and easily twice his weight in muscle alone. Miles was a rather petite, slim man, whereas Lasrakha was tall, imposing, and very well-toned thanks to her frequent hunts in the woods outside town.  
  
“That’s wonderful, sweetie!” Miles beamed, eyeing the bits of his girlfriend’s physique he could make out past her armor. “Here, let me help you out of that…”  
  
Lasrakha smirked just a bit; she knew what Miles was after when he offered to help her out of her armor. She obliged as gracefully as she could manage, considering how sweaty she was from her long day of hunting. She lifted her muscular arms, allowing Miles to slide behind her back and begin unclasping her leathers. He pressed himself against her firm body as he gradually began to strip her, nuzzling his face against her furs and breathing in the combined scent of nature and orc sweat. Her outermost garment – a leather vest trimmed with fur – came off easily. Miles lifted it over her head and tossed it aside, leaving Lasrakha dressed only in a tight leather chest piece and equally-tight pants. The orc purred softly as she felt Miles groping around her rear for some for the clasps to her chest piece. They both knew that none were down there, but Miles simply couldn’t resist grabbing a handful of his girlfriend’s thick, firm rear. Lasrakha sighed softly as Miles stood on the tips of his toes, inadvertently grinding against her butt as he nibbled on her pierced, pointed ear while he felt her up.  
  
“ _Ooh,_ that tickles,” Lasrakha giggled softly. “You know how sensitive I am there.”  
  
“That’s why I’m chewing on it,” Miles teased, reaching a hand around Lasrakha’s waist. “ _Ah,_ it looks like that’s not the _only_ sensitive spot you’ve got…”  
  
Lasrakha chewed her lip as Miles fondled the bulge in her pants, causing it to perk up a bit. Despite her feminine – yet muscular – appearance, there was one part of Lasrakha that was decidedly _not_ feminine. The big, fat cock and heavy pair of balls that her pants just barely concealed were currently doing their very best to make an appearance. Miles did his part to coax that process along, gently rubbing the ever-rising tent in his girlfriend’s pants as he kissed her neck.  
  
“Hey, honey?” Lasrakha breathed. “Why don’t you help me with my armor? You might find it a little easier to feel me up if I’m naked…”  
  
“With pleasure,” Miles responded eagerly.  
  
Miles let his hand trail from Lasrakha’s groin up across her abs and chest, lingering for just a moment as he ran his fingers along her impressive bust. With his face hovering next to his girlfriend’s underarm, Miles breathed deeply as he finally unclasped her armor, getting a good whiff of her scent as her chest piece fell to the floor. Lasrakha’s breasts bounced as they spilled free, and she breathed a sigh of relief as she was finally freed from the constricting armor. Her upper body was rippling with lean muscle, giving her a rather imposing, yet almost tenderly-feminine appearance. If it weren’t for her heaving tits, some less than observant humans might have mistaken her for a male. She was glad that wasn’t the case, though. She took pride in her bust; she felt that it gave her an extra bit of charisma that men simply couldn’t muster for whatever reason – plus, it made for an excellent pillow for her boyfriend. Miles pressed his nose against Lasrakha’s sweaty underarm, sniffing as he hefted one of her breasts in his hand.  
  
“Have I ever told you,” Miles began, shuddering as he squeezed his girlfriend’s soft chest. “How much- _Mmf…_ I love the way you smell?”  
  
“Quite a few times,” Lasrakha giggled, grinding her rear against Miles. “Hey, I’ve got something for you… Why don’t you reach down there and get it out?”  
  
Miles’ face lit up as he – with the slightest bit of reluctance – released Lasrakha’s tit. He ran his fingertips back down her firm stomach and slipped them into her pants, gently pushing them through the sweaty nest of pubic hair that topped his girlfriend’s mound. Inch by inch, he reached further and further down until he finally felt her hard, thick cock. Miles gasped softly, softly squeezing Lasrakha’s firm rear as his fingers wrapped around her shaft. The orcish woman slipped her thumbs into her waistband, tugging her pants down as she swayed her hips, rubbing against Miles as she slowly stepped out of her pants. She smirked as she felt his own erection rubbing against her tight, bare ass. Once she was finally fully nude, Lasrakha took hold of Miles’ waist and gently coaxed him out from behind her. He followed her guidance without question, clearly used to the ritual he was undertaking, and stood in front of her.  
  
Despite the countless times the pair had made love before, Miles still found himself unable to resist taking a good look at his girlfriend’s naked form. Lasrakha was, to him at least, the absolute pinnacle of orcish beauty. Her greenish-brown skin glistened with sweat, and her muscles were clearly defined. Her physical strength made Miles feel all the more attracted to her, but more importantly, it made him feel _safe_ when he was around her. Lasrakha’s black hair was pulled back into a series of complex braids, from which various, tiny wooden and bone trinkets hung. She usually redid the braids every morning, with Miles’ help, of course. Her nose was noticeably flatter than a human’s, more closely resembling two vertical slits, and two small tusks protruded upwards from the corners of her mouth. Her pointed ears were studded with piercings, and each had a small gauge in their earlobe. Beneath her firm, flat stomach, a bush of messy, sweaty pubic hair topped off what was arguably her most impressive asset. Lasrakha’s cock stood proudly erect at around nine or ten inches, and her tight balls were clearly heavy with cum that was just waiting to be let out.  
  
Miles lowered himself to his knees and wasted no time in doing what he loved most. He rubbed Lasrakha’s shaft against his cheek, sighing happily as he felt her warmth against his face. He slid a bit further forward, burying his nose in her hairy pouch and taking a deep breath. He shuddered, feeling a little spurt of arousal escape his twitching little cock as his nostrils filled with the orc’s potent musk. He greedily snorted at Lasrakha’s balls, moaning and shivering as his head swam with her sweaty scent. Miles began to lap at her heavy, churning orbs, savoring the salty taste as he slathered them in his saliva. He pulled back just in time for a bead of pre-cum to squirt out of Lasrakha’s tip and splash onto his upper lip. He gasped softly in surprise, but quickly took the opportunity to get a good sniff of her arousal before licking the fluid up.  
  
“You like how I taste, don’t you?” Lasrakha breathed, her face reddening.  
  
“I like how you _smell_ better,” Miles responded, his voice shaky and his face even brighter than Lasrakha’s.  
  
Without another word, Miles parted his lips and took his girlfriend’s cockhead into his mouth. She shut her eyes and moaned softly as a warm, wet, loveliness enveloped her tip. A muffled moan was all Miles could manage as he flicked his tongue around Lasrakha’s foreskin. He began to bob his head, swallowing up more and more of Lasrakha’s shaft with each move he made. He sucked and sucked, keeping his eyes fixed on Lasrakha’s face, one hand on her firm thigh, and one hand down his pants as he gradually took every last inch of her cock into his throat. Miles held himself at his girlfriend’s base for as long as he could, flicking his tongue back and forth along the underside of her shaft as he eagerly sniffed at her steaming pubic mound. The sweaty, hairy nest pressed against his nose made for the perfect aphrodisiac as far as Miles was concerned. His eyelids fluttered, and his manhood twitched in his hand as he inhaled his girlfriend’s sweaty, musky odor. He managed to pull himself away from her groin, only to continue bobbing his head as he began to suck her off in earnest.  
  
“ _Mmf,_ you’re so good at this,” Lasrakha moaned. “You really _are_ a magic man, aren’t you?”  
  
Miles’ blush deepened, and he voiced a garbled, muffled reply as he _sucked_ and _slurped_ eagerly away at his girlfriend’s big, orcish prick, which was by now absolutely coated in spit and cock-slime. Every time he pulled back to her tip, he made sure to take a moment to suck extra hard in an attempt to coax out a little treat for himself. More often than not, he got his wish in the form of a nice, warm dollop of pre-cum splashing onto his tongue. Eventually, he pulled his hand out of his pants, a bit worried that he’d make a mess if he wasn’t careful, and moved it up to Lasrakha’s abs. While his other hand caressed her firm, thick thighs, this one made its way slowly across her toned stomach. Lasrakha giggled softly as Miles’ fingertips danced across her sweaty abs, gently dragging their way up and down her muscles.  
  
“Hey, that tickles!” she chided playfully. “ _Ah!_ You did that on purpose!”  
  
Miles would have smirked if his mouth weren’t full of fuck-meat. He wiggled his fingers playfully, tickling Lasrakha’s belly as he continued to suck her off.  
  
“Okay! Th- _Haha!_ That’s enough of that,” Lasrakha gasped, trying to control the fluttering in her belly. “ _Oh! Heehee!_ Alright, alright!”  
  
Miles pulled off of Lasrakha’s cock with a wet _pop,_ leaving a glistening ribbon of saliva dangling between his lips and her tip.  
  
“What? You’re not _that_ ticklish, are you?” he asked.  
  
“You tell me,” Lasrakha replied mischievously, turning around and leaning against the wall.  
  
Miles gasped softly as Lasrakha presented her rear to him. He wiped his lips and grabbed hold of her cock with one hand while he hefted her big, fat balls in his other. He slowly stroked her slick, spit-covered shaft and pressed his lips to the back of her pouch. He sucked on Lasrakha’s balls, slurping and moaning as he simultaneously buried the rest of his face between her firm ass cheeks. His nose wound up pressed against her sweaty, hairy taint, and he made sure to take big, greedy breaths as he eagerly lapped at his girlfriend’s fat, churning balls. After only a few licks, however, he moved his attention elsewhere. Miles grabbed hold of both of Lasrakha’s firm, thick cheeks and spread them apart, exposing her tight, brownish-green rosebud. He closed his eyes and dove right in, planting a wet kiss on her winking, sweaty anus. Lasrakha shuddered in response, moaning softly as she felt Miles’ tongue dart out to lap up the beads of sweat dribbling down the valley of her ass. Miles squeezed his girlfriend’s rear tightly as he licked and sniffed her steamy orc donut. Back there, her musk was overwhelmingly-strong, and Miles was feeling its effects in full. He shivered with arousal, and his cock strained almost painfully against his pre-stained pants. Unable to resist any longer, he pressed his tongue against Lasrakha’s asshole, causing her to gasp.  
  
“ _Ooh!_ Well, aren’t you the little explorer today?” she teased, grinding her butt against his face.  
  
Miles let out a happy, muffled moan as his tongue found its way into Lasrakha’s pucker. He swirled it around inside her, slurping noisily as he released one of her cheeks to grab hold of her cock once more. He stroked and squeezed, coaxing out more and more slippery, warm arousal, which was dribbling freely onto the floor at this point. Lasrakha dug her nails into the wooden wall, biting her lip as she felt the warmth and pressure within her growing more intense by the second. Rather than risk a premature climax, she reached a hand back and gently patted Miles on the head.  
  
“Hey, sweetie,” she cooed. “Let’s get started…”  
  
Miles voiced his muffled approval, giving the inside of Lasrakha’s asshole one more circuit with his tongue before pulling it free. He planted a final kiss on her pucker before backing away, pushing himself to his feet and hastily tugging his shirt off. Lasrakha turned around and smirked, eyeing up Miles’ slim, hairless upper body. His little pink nipples looked adorable to her as they stiffened in the cool air. Likewise, Miles found his eyes fixed on Lasrakha’s dark-green nipples as tiny beads of sweat dribbled over them. He chewed his lip in anticipation as he began to pull his pants down, never taking his eyes off of Lasrakha’s muscular form. Miles’ lower body was hairless as well. In fact, he took care to shave or pluck just about every part of himself he could manage, including his crotch, armpits, and soft, round rear – Lasrakha thought it looked cuter that way. She thought his cock was the cutest part of him, however. He was probably less than half her size fully erect, and nowhere near as thick as she was, but she thought he was just the perfect size.  
  
Lasrakha gently placed her hands on Miles’ shoulders and pulled him close, practically lifting him off the ground as she kissed him. Miles found himself on the tips of his toes as Lasrakha’s tongue found its way into his mouth. His sweet little cock twitched as it rested atop Lasrakha’s massive shaft. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, moaning softly against his girlfriend as she savored his taste. She always told him that he tasted sweet – probably a little side-effect from some kind of magic he worked with – and that his lips were very kissable. Miles couldn’t help but indulge her, wrapping his arms around her and giving her rear one last squeeze before she broke their kiss.  
  
“So soft,” Lasrakha whispered into Miles’ ear.  
  
“So strong,” Miles replied, nibbling Lasrakha’s ear.  
  
Lasrakha returned the favor, using her tusks to gently nibble on Miles’ neck. He shuddered, letting out a soft moan in response. He squeezed his eyes shut and chewed his lip as Lasrakha chewed on him. Some time ago, he might have been worried about letting an orc bite his neck. Now, however, he’d grown to love it. His sensitive skin tingled whenever Lasrakha’s tusks prodded at him. Her tusks were sharp, of course, but she was always careful to be very, _very_ gentle with her Miles. The only exception was when she fucked him just the way he liked it.  
  
Lasrakha spun Miles around and shoved him just hard enough to bend him over. He threw his arms out, catching the couch’s armrest as he presented his bubbly little rear to his girlfriend. He gave her a little wiggle as she took her thick, imposing cock in hand, smirking over his shoulder as Lasrakha coaxed out a big, fat dollop of pre. She pressed her cockhead against Miles’ little, pink asshole, smearing her arousal all over his tiny pucker as steam began to rise from the pair.  
  
“Ready for some real fun, magic man?” Lasrakha breathed, her voice shaky with lust.  
  
Miles could only nod, gripping the couch tightly as he bit his lip and waited. He gasped softly as Lasrakha began to slowly push forward, gradually sliding just the very tip of her cock into his rear. Finally, she _popped_ in, crying out softly as the head of her member made its way into her boyfriend, stretching him out as he let out a shaky gasp in response. Lasrakha gave Miles’ rear a firm _slap,_ grabbing onto his cheeks as she slowly pushed more and more of her shaft into his tight little boypussy. Finally, after what felt to both of them like forever, Lasrakha’s hips were pressed against Miles’ butt.  
  
“ _Mmm,_ I love how you fill me up,” Miles breathed, gently rocking his hips back and forth.  
  
“And _I_ love how you squeeze me,” Lasrakha replied, giving Miles one more _smack_ on the rear.  
  
She grabbed his waist firmly, holding on tight as she pulled back and thrust in for the first time. Miles yelped softly as Lasrakha drove her fat, orcish shaft back into him all at once. His smooth little balls tightened up in response, and his cock twitched as a strand of pre spurted out onto the couch. Lasrakha grunted as she felt Miles clench around her, but didn’t let up. She thrust into him again, this time sending a ripple through his soft butt. Miles whimpered quietly, tightening his grip on the couch as he chewed his lip to keep from crying out in ecstasy. His precious little shaft was oozing pre-cum now, and Lasrakha was quickly picking up her pace. Wet _slaps_ filled the room as she found a comfortable rhythm, each thrust sending a wave of pleasure through her and Miles’ bodies. She panted for air, her breaths condensing in the cool night air as steam rose from her sweaty, glistening body. With each thrust, she sped up until she was fucking Miles in earnest.  
  
Miles had stopped trying to stifle his yelps by now. Each time Lasrakha drove her shaft into his little cunt, he let out a yelp of pleasure. His cock bounced beneath him, freely drooling arousal as Lasrakha pounded him into a stupor. He began to lose his balance, and eventually ended up toppling forward onto his stomach. His girlfriend took it in stride, however, climbing onto the couch, pressing a firm hand to the back of his head, and straddling his rear. She grinded against him, moaning and gasping as a thick, gooey payload sloshed around in her fat, hairy balls, which _slapped_ obscenely against Miles’ thoroughly-abused ass. Lasrakha leaned forward, pressing her chest to her boyfriend’s back as she nibbled the juncture of his neck and shoulder. She knew that she couldn’t hold back much longer. Her thrusts were getting sloppy, and her rhythm had given way to wild, animalistic fucking. She knew that Miles was about to go over the edge by the look on his face. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and his face was scrunched up in the cutest way – a sure tell that he was about to cum. Just when they both felt that they couldn’t hold back any longer, however, Lasrakha slowed to a stop and pulled out, rolling off of Miles and planting herself on the couch.  
  
“Here,” she gasped, patting her groin. “Get on.”  
  
Miles hurried to oblige. He straightened himself up and climbed on top of Lasrakha, holding onto her shoulders as he straddled her. He carefully lined himself up with her twitching cock and slowly lowered himself onto it. He opened his mouth in a silent gasp, shuddering as she slid inside. He sank lower and lower until he was sitting on her thighs, and then he began to move. Miles rolled his hips expertly atop Lasrakha, moaning softly as he leaned against her. Lasrakha wrapped her arms around Miles, hugging him tightly as he rode her. His quiet squeaks were gradually becoming louder and louder, and turned into little yelps of pleasure before long. Lasrakha could feel warm, slippery pre-cum squirting from Miles’ cock and smearing all over her stomach as he bounced on top of her. She leaned forward a bit and gently nibbled his ear as he whispered into hers.  
  
“L-Lassie- _Ah!_ I- I’m cumming!” he squealed.  
  
“ _Shhh,_ it’s okay, sweetie,” Lasrakha cooed. “Go ahead, let it out…”  
  
Miles dropped his hips and began to grind desperately against Lasrakha, shuddering as he finally reached his peak. He bit his lip and squealed as little, pearly-white spurts of cum squirted from his tip and splattered all over Lasrakha’s abs. Even though his climax wasn’t particularly powerful, Miles could manage to shoot out quite a bit. He whined softly as he rode out his orgasm, his little cock twitching furiously as it shot sticky, warm ropes of love all over his girlfriend. She gasped as she felt Miles’ pucker tighten around her girth, clenching and squeezing as it milked her to her own orgasm. Lasrakha grabbed hold of Miles’ rear and tried to lift him in an effort to stave off her rapidly-approaching release, only for his greedy little donut to suck her right back in. She groaned and gave his butt a firm squeeze, pressing her lips against his as she finally came. Thick, powerful blasts of orc spunk shot into Miles’ guts, effectively painting his insides white as he moaned against Lasrakha. Her heavy balls churned and tightened as they pumped a hot, gooey load into her boyfriend. Her cock pulsed rhythmically as shot after shot of jizz squirted up into Miles’ belly. He gently rocked against Lasrakha, his own member leaking a final bit of cream as his girlfriend’s climax gradually tapered off. By the time they broke their kiss, both were red-faced, sweaty, and gasping for air. Miles leaned forward and rested his head against Lasrakha’s shoulder as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.  
  
\---  
  
Miles intertwined his fingers with Lasrakha’s as they lay nude in front of the fireplace, watching what was once a roaring fire die down into embers. Lasrakha lay on her side behind Miles, gently stroking his hair as she spooned him. Miles smiled as he craned his head back to look into Lasrakha’s sleepy, brown eyes. She surprised him with a quick kiss, running her fingers though his hair as she carefully picked him up and got to her feet.  
  
“Ready for bed, magic man?” Lasrakha breathed.  
  
“Only if you come too,” Miles yawned.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and let her carry him to the bedroom, ready to crawl into their nice, warm bed together.


End file.
